


With The Band

by vaguelynormal



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguelynormal/pseuds/vaguelynormal
Summary: Yunho’s band is determined to succeed, no matter what it takes.





	With The Band

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: This is actually a friend from vaguelynormal posting these. He let me use his ao3 account to transfer his fics from other pages to here, so they wouldnt get lost, since i couldnt convince him to do it himself lol. So yeah!
> 
> Originally created on July 30 of 2012

The applause is loud as the ending chords still resonate in the dingy room. It’s a small crowd, but an avid one, crammed into a tiny little bar a little too far downtown to be “in.” Yunho stands up from his kit, Yoochun clapping a hand over his shoulder as they grin at the audience. Jaejoong is blowing kisses at the front row, his smile radiant whilst Junsu rolls his eyes, tuning a couple of strings on his guitar. 

It’s hard not to be pleased as they head behind the curtain, into the dark corner that is backstage. Jaejoong’s peeking out from the corner as the rest of them hug and praise each other’s performance. Heechul’s still out there, mixing with the crowd so they don’t want to wait too long to head to the bar- they don’t have the energy to maintain the air of mystery. Besides, there’s nothing remotely romantic about crouching behind a curtain just off stage and being caught there would do worse for their image. Still, there are certain checks that need to be maintained. More specifically, Jaejoong has a keen eye for finding scouting agents in the crowds.

‘There’s one, standing a little too close to the men’s toilets,’ Jaejoong leans back, raising his arms in a triumphant motion as Yoochun peers around the curtain to check.

‘Are you sure?’ Yoochun sounds a little sceptical. ‘He looks a little young.’

‘So do I, darling,’ Jaejoong purrs, ‘but then again, my beauty is eternal.’ He strokes the side of Yoochun’s face, grinning sleazily as Yunho and Junsu take a glimpse.

Sure enough, there’s a young man at the back of the crowd, leaning against the wall. His shirt is a crisp baby blue button down and far too classy for this establishment. Yunho thinks he looks like he actually owns an iron; or a washing machine- Yunho’s not met anyone his age with one of those. The level of personal hygiene in comparison with the men and women flocking the bar does mark him as a professional but under those thick glasses and neat hairstyle is someone entirely too young to be in the music industry. 

‘I don’t know, Jae,’ Yunho grimaces, ‘I’m not convinced.’

At that moment, Heechul crashes backstage, pushing aside the velvet curtain that’s seen the burning end of a few too many cigarettes. ‘We’ve got one,’ he enthuses, slurring a little and draping himself over Yunho’s back. 

‘The guy with glasses near the bathroom?’ Jaejoong jumps in excitement, reaching for Heechul’s hands.

Heechul nods, grinning from ear to ear and pushing his bright red bangs aside. ‘The ridiculously tall one at the back. Fuck, he’s pretty hot too. I noticed him staring at Yunnie the whole set too. Just our luck, we got a gay one!’ 

Heechul sighs whilst Yunho stutters, pointing at his chest. ‘Me?’ He hadn’t noticed anyone paying particular attention to him.

Jaejoong high fives Yoochun. 

‘Yes, you, Yun-doll,’ Heechul smirks. ‘I think he wants some of your tight ass,’ the guitarist smacks Yunho on the bottom and he jolts.

‘This is perfect,’ Jaejoong groans in satisfaction. ‘We’re so close to signing I can taste it. This is our chance guys- Yunho, you need to take one for the team. Throw yourself at that one until he shows you the holy contract.’

‘Jae,’ Yunho pleads, ‘do we really have to do it this way?’

‘How else are we going to get signed to a label?’ Heechul huffs irritably. ‘Get out there and work it,’ the redhead pushes Yunho roughly out into the bar, the rest of them soon following. 

Yoochun gives him an apologetic glance as he moves numbly forward. Yunho glances nervously to the side, only to meet eyes with the young man from across the room. He looks away shyly, taking a swig of the beer that Junsu pushes into his hand.   
‘I don’t want to,’ Yunho argues weakly, only to be met with Jaejoong and Heechul’s smiling enthusiasm as they nudge him back into the crowd. A few people pat him on the back, complimenting him on the show and he thanks them, making his was forward until suddenly he’s standing in front of the tall music scout. ‘Hi,’ Yunho says intelligently. ‘Uhh…I’m Yunho.’ 

He extends his hand and the other man takes it firmly, hands soft and large. Yunho’s not sure if he’d object to having those on him, nor the man’s full mouth, lightly chapped in a way Yunho imagines to be slightly rough against skin. 

‘Changmin,’ the man smiles. It’s blinding and Yunho thinks he must have had work done to have teeth so straight. ‘You guys were really good,’ he compliments and Yunho thinks his eyes are honest.

‘Thank yo-‘ A man charges past Yunho to enter the toilets and he crashes into Changmin’s chest. Changmin’s hands automatically wrap around him to stop the fall. ‘Thanks,’ he finishes, ‘I’m glad you enjoyed it.’ Yunho doesn’t move back, though he knows that he should. It’s warm pressed against Changmin’s body and Yunho can tell the man is built beneath his clothes. ‘Did you come here for the band?’ he asks loudly as people flutter behind him. The man is tall- Yunho’s mouth is level with his chin.

Changmin looks a little flustered that Yunho is so close but he doesn’t push Yunho away. ‘Y-Yeah, I did.’

Yunho grins widely, suddenly convinced the man really is a scout. Not many people know about their band, or this dodgy bar so the company must have sent him here. He looks down at Changmin’s nice, shiny leather shoes. The man definitely does not belong here. ‘Do you want to get out of here?’ Yunho keeps his tone husky as he whispers his offer into Changmin’s ear. He presses their hips firmly together as though he’s moving to accommodate the flowing crowd behind him but he can’t hide his blush. He wants to kick himself for using such cheap lines.

‘Sure,’ Changmin nods and Yunho takes his hand and leads them out of the tiny bar and into the night air. 

It’s a little cold outside but not unbearable and Yunho hopes the others don’t get too smashed and forget to pack up his drum set. Yunho looks up and down the empty street; it must have rained at some point because there are puddles shining under the streetlights. ‘So where’s your place?’

‘What?’ Changmin’s eyes widen in disbelief.

‘We could use mine except that Jaejoong and Yoochun will probably stumble through at some point,’ Yunho says lightly, tilting his head in thought. ‘And it’s a complete mess.’

‘You want to…’ Changmin trails off, cheeks red. Yunho thinks he looks out of place in this side of town.

‘You don’t want to fuck me?’ Yunho asks quickly, worried he’s been too forward and has put the man off.

‘Oh,’ Changmin’s eyes widen comically. ‘Oh, yes, I do,’ he rushes the words, mouth quirking in a hesitant smile.

Yunho grins, throwing out an arm to hail a taxi.

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: Vaguelynormal did not finish this fic, but I think it still deserved to be posted! Thanks for reading my friendo's fic!


End file.
